Healing Touch
by jekkah
Summary: JJ helps Morgan while he's sick. ONE SHOT


_**Author's Note: NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 15th. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards.**_

_Special thanks to Classic Erynn on Facebook for her prompts of saltine crackers, tomato Parmesan bisque soup, soy caramel latte, and a brand-new cell phone for this story._

**HEALING TOUCH**

Pink elephants. Pink elephants with green polka dots. Pink elephants with green polka dots wearing leather pants. Pink elephants with green polka dots wearing leather pants and carrying blue ostriches. Blue ostriches in orange tuxes. Blue ostriches in orange tuxes holding tennis rackets. Coming closer. Closer. Closer!

Derek Morgan screamed as he awoke, but in his weakened state, it came out as little more than a whisper. He tried to sit up, but found two small hands on his shoulders pushing him back down. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "JJ, what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, her eyes darting across his face. She frowned when he shook his head. "You called me last night because you were sick." JJ put one head on his forehead and the other on the back of his neck. "Your fever finally broke. Good thing, too. I was about to take you to the hospital."

Morgan shuddered, both at her contact and the idea of going to the hospital. "So, you've been here all night?"

JJ nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. A bit embarrassed," he admitted. Morgan sighed when she glared at him. "My head is killing me, every muscle in my body aches, and I would give you anything if you ripped my throat from my body right now."

"So better than you were before." JJ laughed at the disbelieving look he tossed her. "Are you hungry?"

Morgan licked his lips as he felt the hunger sweep into his stomach. "Yes, but-"

"You don't like chicken soup. I know," JJ told him. "I made you some Tomato Parmesan Bisque soup. I made it extra thin to go down easier."

"With saltine crackers?"

JJ smirked. "Yeah, that's going to feel real good on your throat."

Morgan pouted. "It's not the same without those crackers."

"Well, you're just going have to suffer." She smiled at him before leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with a tray. The tray contained a bowl of soup, a glass of water, medicine, and a cup from Starbucks.

"What's that?" Morgan asked her, curiously.

"Oh, your neighbor was nice enough to grab me a soy caramel latte while he was out. Nice kid." She raised her eyebrows in mock suggestiveness. JJ ran her hand over his forehead and down his cheek. "Do you think you can sit up?"

"I think so." With JJ's help he sat against the headboard, causing the blanket to fall from his torso. Morgan realized for the first time that he was shirtless. "Ah, didn't I got to bed fully clothed?"

JJ blushed. "You did, but you also decided about four in the morning that you were too hot and tried to strip. We compromised by agreeing to let your shirt come off as long as you stayed under the blanket."

Morgan covered his eyes with his hand. "Did I do anything else embarrassing?"

"Eat your soup," JJ ordered, focusing on her latter.

Morgan sighed, but began to eat his soup. He kept his gaze on the bowl, but watch JJ watch him as he ate, wondering just what it was that he did. Putting his spoon down to signify that he was down, he said, "Okay, out with it, Jayje. What did I do?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Just tell me, JJ," Morgan ordered.

JJ grimaced. "Well, you told me one of your 'deep, dark secrets.' Your words, not mine." She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the anguish on his face. "You, ah, told me about the crush you have on me."

Morgan's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped. "I did what?"

"Then you proceeded to tell me all the different things that you'd like to do to my body if you ever got the chance; how you'd make love to me all day and all night." JJ shifted her legs trying to relieve some of the arousal that coursed through her.

"JJ, if I said anything to make you uncomfortable, I am truly sorry," Morgan apologized, his eyes shining.

She grabbed his hands. "You didn't. Honestly. In fact, it was kind of nice to think that someone could still see me that way. Will and I broke up six months ago and it's not like guys have been beating down my door since then."

Morgan moved one of his hands from hers to cup her chin. "It's proof that the world's gone crazy. Because, damn, girl, you are fine!"

"Is your fever back?" She made a show of feeling his forehead once again.

"JJ, you are a beautiful, wonderful, sexy woman and anyone who doesn't see it is a fool." His voice was confidant now. "If you need someone to show you just how sensual you really are, I would love to do it. You just name the time and place."

JJ felt her breathing increase as she was unconsciously drawn closer to his mouth. Their lips were inches apart when the shrill sound of her phone rang throughout the room. JJ groaned when she glanced at the caller ID. "I'm sorry. It's my mother. She just got a brand-new cell phone and she's been calling me non-stop to ask questions about it."

"I understand. I think I'm going to take a nap," Morgan nodded.

JJ nodded before standing up. "Hi, Mom. Can you hold on just a minute?" JJ paused at the doorway to look at Morgan. "Call if you need anything. I'll be in the living room, working."

"Sure thing. And, JJ?" he called after her. "Time and place and I'll be there."

She smiled, her nipples tightening at his husky tone. "I'll let you know."

END


End file.
